Zaraki's Reputation
by cmack
Summary: A Zaraki and Unohana fanfic. Rated for language just to be safe.


Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th squad, was making her rounds through the barracks. A strange illness had gripped Soul

Society in the past month, and the 4th squad was running themselves ragged caring for the entire Shinigami population. The

illness first manifested itself as a simple cold, but within days, those struck with the illness slowly began to lose reatsu.

Unohana Taicho had slowly began to gain the upper hand, and, along with the help of Mayuri, had developed a cure. Luckily,

those with the spiritual power high enough to maintain the position of taicho or fuku-taicho weren't affected by the illness. In

the process, however, Unohana had pushed herself to the point of exhaustion. Isane was distressed that her captain was so

exhausted. Unheeding of Isane's advice, Unohana continued her treatment of those who were still weak and suffering from the

ravages of the disease. To the taicho's credit, not a single Shinigami had succumbed to death.

Those is the 10th squad, however, were a perpetual thorn in the gentle captain's side. Refusing to stay in bed, members of the

hot-headed 10th squad were constantly proclaiming battles against one another, further draining their spiritual power.

Growing tired of treating the same faces time and time again, Unohana Retsu decided to pay a visit to the captain of the 10th

squad and attempt to appeal to the man's sensible side.

"Isane," said Unohana softly, "please send a member of our squad to the office of Zaraki Taicho to arrange a meeting between

himself and I."

"But Taicho . . . the last time a member of squad 4 made an appearance at the 10th squad barracks, he was so intimidated and

terrified that he was unable to speak for an entire week!", protested Isane.

"I know," sighed the captain. "However, it cannot be helped. I have important matters that are… time sensitive, and need to

be discussed immediately.

"Hai, Taicho. I will send one our more intimidating members to arrange the meeting," said Isane, slightly timidly. "But Taicho, is

there anything you wish to speak with me about? I don't mean to be forward, but you have been distant lately, and seem to

be distracted much of the time. Is there anything I could…".

"Thank you, Isane.", Unohana said, interrupting the girl but smiling warmly, "but everything is under control. I assume that all

will become normal after this illness is completely terminated. Now, if you would please find a messenger, we will get this 10th

squad situation under control."

"Hai, Taicho," answered Isane.

After calming down the messenger who spoke with Zaraki, Unohana started the walk to the 10th squad captain's office.

Unohana bowed serenely to those she passed, and was treated to the same respect. As the captain got closer to the 10th

squad, however, people began running in the opposite direction, as if desperate to get away from the gentle captain.

Honestly, Unohana didn't know why the 10th squad was so afraid of her; unless, of course, you took into account that the 4th

squad captain had a tendency to leave the brutes of the 10th squad inside of Minazuki for extended periods of time, often

overnight if their treatment of her squad had been especially brutal. Reaching to door marked with the squad 10 insignia,

Unohana knocked loudly enough to be heard over the commotion coming from behind the closed doors.

"Oi, brat, you're supposed to be MY lieutenant, not the other way 'round" shouted Zaraki.

"I know that, Spiky Head, but if I don't get more candy RIGHT NOW I'm not going to do any more work around here," stated

Yachiru, slightly hysterically.

Letting herself in, Unohana thanked Kami that she had remembered to bring a large bag of candy to bribe the sweet, if slightly

psychotic, girl.

"Braid Lady!", shouted Yachiru, leaping nimbly from her perch atop Zaraki's head, "Whadya bring me this time?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," smiled the captain. "Now, if I give you this bag of candy, will you let me speak with Zaraki

Taicho alone for awhile?"

" 'Course," said the girl, "I can always go and bother Pachinko Head and Feather Boy."

Making a grab for the bag of candy, the girl disappeared in a blur of pink and black. Unohana smiled warmly at the exasperated

man in front of her.

"You handled that well, Zaraki Taicho," said Unohana, and one had to strain to catch the coyness lacing her words.

"Hell, woman, you try handlin' that brat," growled Zaraki, "Besides, it's not like she actually does any work 'round here

anyway."

"May I?", Unohana asked, glancing in the direction of the chair placed in front of Zaraki's desk.

"Psh, woman, as if you even need to ask. This ain't the Soutaicho's office yer sittin' in, things are a lil more relaxed around my

neck of the woods," stated Zaraki, a wolfish grin gracing his distinguished face.

"So I've noticed," said Unohana, now in a slightly harsher tone, "That is the reason I requested a meeting with you today. I

must insist that you impress upon your men the necessity to refrain from bashing one another's brains in, especially in the

midst of this debilitating illness."

"And jus' why in the hell would I do that? My men are the only true warriors in all of Seretei; I'm not gonna make 'em go

against their nature, they were born to battle!", snarled Zaraki.

"Because," stated Unohana, fire now burning in her eyes, "I don't have the time or the mental or physical fortitude to

continuously treat your men, while simultaneously carrying your child!"

"Carryin' my … sorry, Unohana, yer gonna hafta repeat that last part, cuz I coulda swore that you just said that you were

'carrying my child' or somethin' . That's not …" Zaraki almost whispered the end of his protest, the color draining from his face.

"Not what, Zaraki Taicho? Not possible? I assure you, not only is it entirely possible, I don't know how it hasn't happened

before this…", Unohana stopped talking; it was pointless seeing as the man that she had been conversing with had just

passed out in his chair.


End file.
